Unknown
by morgo7kc
Summary: A short Post-Point Blank fic, before I watch 2x10. Kind of Mozzie POV, with mentions of the whole gang.


**A/N: I know what you are thinking, another Post-Point Blank fic? But, since 2x10 airs tonight, I figured I might as well post one more for good measure. I still have another two and a half hours to go, so absolutely no spoilers for season 2.5. However, there ARE major spoilers for Point Blank, and some scattered ones from random episodes from the series so far. Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I only wish I owned White Collar...**

**Warning: Spoilers for Point Blank and general spoilers from the show so far. Some language, but not too bad.**

**Word Count: 566**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Strange. That was how he felt. There was really no other way to describe it. It wasn't how he imagined dying would feel, that's for sure. Or maybe he wasn't dying. There was hope in that statement. But Mozzie wasn't hopeful. He had finally figured it out, the secret that had so many people pining for that damn music box! Of course, he had written the answer down in his notebook. A notebook that his murderer now had. Mozzie had perfect recall, but that was no help since he was dead. Was he dead? Again, back to that troublesome question.

He couldn't hear anything, or feel anything, and since his eyes were closed he couldn't see anything. Mozzie supposed he could simply be unconscious. There he went again with that false hope. _Forget it, dude,_ he scolded himself. _That bullet went straight through your chest, and no one _even _noticed that could help you. You're toast._

But then he heard it. **Beep.** _What the heck is that? I'm dead, and I'm pretty sure there is no annoying beeps in Heaven or Hell._ **Beep.** There is was again. _Damn,_ he thought. He did know one place that had annoying beeps. A place he hated very much. _I'd almost rather be dead,_ Mozzie grumbled, although not actually grumbled, because he was unconscious still.

In fact, at that very moment, his best friend Neal Caffrey was sitting by his bedside, staring off into space. Mozzie's acquaintance, Peter Burke was in an interrogation room back at the Bureau, trying to pull answers out of one SOB named Juliann Larsson. Fowler was watching from observation, in case you were wondering. Oh, you weren't? Neither was I. I still haven't quite gotten over the whole 'bad guy' image that he portrayed for the past season and a half. And Alex, well, who knows where she got off to. She'll show up to visit Mozzie at the hospital eventually. Without being seen by anyone, including security cameras, of course. No one could expect anything less. It really was a wonder how Mozzie ended up with such strange friends.

Oh, and Elizabeth! Who could forget her? Peter had called his wife to inform her of the day's events, hours ago. She was at the hospital too, getting coffee from a machine down the hall from Mozzie's room. She had offered Neal a cup, but he hadn't acknowledged anybody since Peter had left the hospital at eight o' clock. Even then, he'd barely said two words.

Let's see, who are we forgetting? Oh yes, the trusty Diana. Or, Nancy Drew, as she was once called. Diana is home getting some much needed sleep, after sharing a delicious meal with Christie. There. That about covers everyone. All the important people, anyway. Jones wasn't in this episode much, and nobody cares about Hughes. We could talk about June, but she is still out of town. Speaking of, who is taking care of Bugsy?

So, now you know what everybody is doing. Of course, This is all speculation. After all, Mozzie is still unconscious and has no idea what is going on in the world.

Or he might be dead.

* * *

**A/N #2: Please do not ask me what sprung this on. I honestly do not know. All I did was log onto my 750words, and started typing. It started out as Mozzie POV obviously, then spiraled into something completely nuts. I haven't the darndest idea whether to genre this Angst, Humor, H/C or who knows what else, so I will make it General. No one knows what that means anyway and I have finally found a use for it. FF should make a category labeled 'Unknown'. Review if you please! And don't forget to watch the premiere tonight at 10 o'clock!**


End file.
